The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for handling a plurality of sensor devices and running them through a testing station.
A “turret handler”, also called “turret test handler” is an apparatus adapted to sequentially carry electronic devices through several handling locations, where the devices are e.g. positioned, inspected, tested, marked, rejected, and finally ejected for final packaging and shipping. Each handling station handles a single device at a time.
Turret handlers are also used for handling integrated sensor devices. They are, however, poorly suited for testing sensor devices because, if the sensor devices are not only to be tested electrically but also in view of their sensing properties, a test typically takes a comparatively long time and therefore reduces the throughput of the turret handler.